


Meeting the parents

by SmoothieM



Series: Trixie's Dating Life [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I tried to be funny, Lucifer is nice so he can have sex with Chloe, Step-Devil, Trevor is back, Trixie has a boyfriend, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothieM/pseuds/SmoothieM
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Trixie has a boyfriend and Chloe, Lucifer, and Dan invite his (religious) family over for Dinner. It comes as it must when it turns out that Lucifer and his mom have a bit of history and that his dad has quite some prejudges against the devil.Second part of Trixie's First Date, but can be read by itself





	Meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously dont own any of the characters!  
> It took me ages to write this because Uni started and got crazy, but I hope you can enjoy it!!
> 
> The text is not beta-read and i apologize for any remaining mistakes, english isnt my mother tongue!

“Trixie has a WHAT now?!” Dan exclaimed, clearly enraged.  
“Trust me, I don’t like this either” Lucifer responded calmly. He had had more time to arrange himself with the idea and briefly met the fellow when he picked up Trixie for their School Dance; Chloe hadn’t allowed him to scare him off and though he did his best to find a way around it, this Trevor kid persisted. Part of Lucifer was impressed, another was annoyed.  
“She is way too young to be dating. She is practically still a child!”  
“That is exactly what I said, too!”  
Chloe just shook her head amused. It was cute seeing them so overprotective, as long as they would never say this while her daughter was around. Not that they dared, Trixie was fierce and certainly would give them a piece of her mind if she thought they treated her like a child. It wouldn’t be the first time for her to throw a typical teenage-tantrum, although so far, she never targeted Lucifer, probably because they always teamed up on those rare occasions. Must be because he was still a teenager at heart himself, Chloe thought silently.  
“Both of you, stop. She is not a baby anymore and capable of making her own decisions” she said determinedly.  
“You can’t like this!” Dan just said.  
“It is not about me, it is about Trixie, and as long as she is happy, I’ll deal. Besides, it is all too innocent right now anyway.”  
“Innocent my ass. You know how High Schoolers are! When I was a boy her age, I most certainly didn’t keep things all too innocent for long.”  
“Oooh, Daniel,” Lucifer purred, “I am discovering a whole new side of you!”  
“We can’t stop Trixie from growing up; we can only support her, so she talks to us if anything is wrong!”  
“Fine, but I want to meet him” Dan insisted, “I am her father after all and certainly don’t want her hanging around with a stranger. And his parents too, ideally, to make sure they aren’t some… weirdos or involved in some shit.”  
“I wished they were, that would make them more exciting and give me a reason to intervene. But no, they seem all too boring. Weirdos nonetheless, religious weirdos. Arguably one of the worst kind of people.”  
Chloe squeezed her eyes together when looking at her husband, silently asking him the question of how the hell he was supposed to know that.  
“Maze did some digging, followed the chap home and such. No biggie” the devil explained right away with this adorable grin that made it impossible for her to get mad at him for being protective, so she just rolled her eyes instead and mumbled “Of course she did. Aaanyway, I think a family-dinner is an excellent idea to get to know each other”  
“Brilliant!” Lucifer exclaimed and clapped in his hands. “What do you say, darling, Dinner at our place? Maybe next weekend, if everyone’s available?”  
“Well we will need to ask Trixie first and she Trevor, but if they agree, yea, sure.”  
“Sounds good to me too” Dan agreed.  
“Splendid!”

To Chloe’s surprise, Trixie was immediately on board with the idea of having Trevor’s family over. Apparently, they have been eager to meet her parents too, especially since they were well aware of the satanism-rumors regarding her family. Lucifer seemed way to enthusiastic about all of this, and no matter how often Chloe made him swear not to do anything to upset them (“Why would you even think that, darling, I’ll be on my best behavior, as usual!”), her gut still told her that something wasn’t quite right. She loved him dearly, came to appreciate every bit of him over the years even what she initially had considered annoying, and while Chloe knew how charming and charismatic he could be, she was also well aware of the unsettling effect he could have especially on believers. She just hoped he would wrap them around his little finger rather than putting the fear of the devil in them, foremostly Trevor; the last thing she wanted was Trixie throwing a Tantrum about scaring her boyfriend away from her.  
The evening approached and with every minute that past, the detective felt herself getting increasingly nervous. Lucifer made it his task to do all the cooking, insisting they couldn’t possibly have takeout because they shouldn’t come across like some barbarians, and the aura of calmness he exuded made her stay with him the entire time, hugging him from behind as he threw ingredients together.  
“What if Trevor’s family think we are the weirdos?”  
“No one in their right mind would think of you that way, my love.”  
“If they really are that religious, they might find it a tiny bit weird that I married the devil himself…” she teased. Years ago when they just got together, he would have tensed up at this, plagued by self-doubt generated by overthinking, but after all they have been through, and the number of times she assured him that he was loved and that he was wanted, he finally seemed at least somewhat confident that he was indeed deserving of her love and appreciation, that it was more than just a fluke.  
“Nonsense, they will just envy you for getting your desires fulfilled in ways beyond their imagination,” he grinned and turned around in her embrace so he could face her, pulling her closer.  
“Lucky me…” She got on her toes for a kiss, and he gladly obliged, gently deepening the kiss. For a moment, all her worries were forgotten, all that mattered were his lips on her, moving in perfect synchronization, taking her to a happy place far away from reality…  
They remained this way until the doorbell rang shortly after, making Chloe break the kiss and merely leaning her forehead against his.  
“That must be Dan…”  
“Wonderful timing, as always.”  
“Better now before we can’t stop ourselves!”  
“As soon as they are gone though…” his mouth brushed down her cheek and neck, placing gentle sucks along her heartline that made her shudder and giggle like a school girl.  
“Only if you behave though! I know you don’t want to hurt Trixie…” she managed to mumble and he sighed defeatedly, looking her in the eyes with the most sincere expression he could summon.  
“For the Spawn’s sake, I promise I will do everything I can that you don’t find morally questionable, even if that means being nice to my Dad’s followers.”  
She smiled in relief and said “I love you” as sincerely as he looked. Never would she get enough from the way his eyes lit up with this certain sparkle, strong enough to create endlessly more stars. His lips found hers again and… what was she thinking about again?  
They heard a door open in the background and how Trixie greeted Dan, but only managed to let go of each other when Dan knocked against the doorframe of the kitchen.  
“Am I interrupting something?”  
“Of course not,” Chloe said quickly with a grin. She stopped blushing about being caught in a private moment a long time ago, especially in her own house. Lucifer never minded PDA and was quite open about everything, so why shouldn’t she? As long as it was appropriate, meaning not at work or a too public space, it was alright by her. She really learned how to give in to her desires. The entire world could - and should - know that she loved and wanted this man.  
Lucifer turned around grinning, stirring some of the pots and pans.  
“Can I offer you something to drink, Dan? Wine?”  
“Sounds great, thanks Chlo. Man, I don’t even know why I am nervous, it is not like it’s my date, but… She’s our little girl, you know?”  
To his surprise, it wasn’t Chloe who answered first, but Lucifer sighed: “Oh I know exactly what you mean. Feels like yesterday when her ends of a deals were about drawing unicorns on my cheek.”  
“That is because it was yesterday, babe, she’ll always find that hilarious” She handed Dan a glass of wine and quickly filled it.  
“Hm? Oh, that’s right. Maybe things haven’t changed all that much after all…”  
“A unicorn? Seriously?” Dan asked in disbelief, “you don’t happen to have a photo of that, do you?”  
Chloe’s grin grew bigger as she pulled her phone out. “Several, actually.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Lucifer tried, but it was already too late. Dan almost choked on his beverage when he saw one picture after the other of Trixie leaning over a very defeated-looking Lucifer, showing off her artistic skill.  
“Yes, very funny indeed” Lucifer grumbled.  
“Aww man, don’t take it the wrong way. I very much prefer this version of you to the condescending dick you were when I first met you.”  
“Trust me; if you had told me ten years ago that the devil would have a family, I would have sent you to the looney bin, Daniel. Or should I say Detective Douche, for old time sake?”  
“Try it, maybe this time I really shoot you.”  
Chloe just shook her head, smiling. “I really am the only adult here.”  
They kept on chatting about how it all began while Lucifer finished their dinner, and she felt incredibly lucky how her life turned out. She couldn’t stop the warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest that spread through her body, slowly consuming every insecurity. Their family surely wasn’t perfect, maybe they were all a bit weird, but what was not to like? The growing confidence vanished however as soon as the doorbell rang once more and a wave of nervousness contaminated her again, albeit not as bad as before. Both detectives hurried out of the kitchen, reaching the door at the same time as Trixie. They exchanged nervous glances for a brief moment before Chloe opened up. There was Trevor, dressed smartly in a dress shirt and jeans, as well his parents. There was nothing special about their looks; the woman, presumably his mom, had dark hair and a face that was still beautiful despite the first marks of age, and the man, probably the father, had a serious facial expression and was taller than her, although still a couple of inches shorter than Lucifer.  
“Hi, Welcome,” Chloe said with the best smile she could manage, opening the door for them to step in.  
“Thanks for the invitation,” the woman said shyly.  
“Thanks for coming! I am Chloe, Trixie’s mom.”  
“Nice to meet you! I am Samantha, Trevor’s mom, that’s my husband, Bob.”  
“How you do” Bob just said, still looking everything but happy to be there.  
“I am Dan, Trixie’s Dad, good meeting you. And you must be Trevor! Hey”, Dan extended his hand for Trevor to shake and he did so hesitantly. This man seemed to be the complete opposite of Trixie’s step-dad - Step-devil? - And definitely less intimidating or scary. Thinking of the Devil…  
“Hello” purred a familiar voice and Trevor again felt both, a carnal fascination and the instinct to run. Everybody’s head turned to the handsome British guy in the perfectly fitting three-piece suit walking towards them, and surprisingly, Samantha was the first to break the silence, whispering “Lucifer” under her breath as if she could not believe her eyes, then repeated herself louder.  
“Wait, do you two know each other?” Chloe asked, head-turning between them. Lucifer tilted his head and looked at Trevor’s mom for a moment, his mind clearly working as if he tried to put the pieces together, then his face lit up all the sudden. “Samantha! It must have been what, thirty years? And you still look fabulous! How have you been?”  
Samantha still stared in disbelief, but there was something else… admiration, longing, a desire contained for a long time that now seems to reawaken.  
“Good, good, and… so have you apparently, I swear you didn’t age a day. Literally not even a little bit.”  
“What can I say, it is a gift from God, really” he winked at Chloe, the only one besides Trixie who was fully aware that he was the devil (Dan stopped asking the question a long time ago, ignoring how he didn’t age and all the other supernatural things Dan witnessed over the years; Lucifer to him was like Schrödinger’s cat, and he much rather would not know than deal with the potential of everything being true).  
“Samantha, how do you know this… man?” Bob’s alarmed voice asked immediately, and his wife blushed noticeably, lowering her eyes, so Lucifer took over. “Nothing to worry about, we met at a party on one of my trips to Los Angeles, a couple of years before I decided to make it my permanent home. Pardon me, I don’t believe we had the pleasure yet. My name is Lucifer. Morningstar” He flashed his teeth in his most charming, yet predatory, way, and shook Bob’s hand, who for a moment was lost in the deepness of his eyes that seem to gaze directly down to his soul. Nothing about this seemed natural, he felt as if he just faced the most dangerous person in the world, but instead of fleeing, he felt himself being pulled into his orbit and not wanting to leave again.  
“You are indeed the devil,” he heard himself say, breathless, and Lucifer’s grin grew even wider. “Correct. But not to worry, I have no interest in your soul whatsoever nor am I here to devour it in any way, so you can breathe normally again and relax.”  
Bob didn’t want to, really, but his body just executed the orders without listening to his brain screaming danger. All the stories he had heard, all those rumors around this person -- was it all true?  
“Wonderful! May I take your coats then?” Both obliged immediately and stared after Lucifer, one with admiration and lust, the other with fear and disgust. From that point on, Chloe just knew this might as well turn out to be the most awkward dinner of all time. 

They all sat down to eat, a dish which she couldn’t pronounce for the life of hers no matter how often she tried or how often Lucifer stressed that it really wasn’t that hard - of course, it wasn’t to him, he spoke every language - which was devilishly delicious but barely eased the awkwardness she felt. More often then not, she caught Samantha eyeing Lucifer, even biting her lip and looking an awful lot like she tried to flirt with him. He didn’t even seem to notice as he was his usual extraordinary self with the certain glee to him which people seemed to fell for right away, yet he was at all times somehow touching Chloe, trying to have the physical closeness he was starved for eternity; it had become a reflex really. Still, she couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy when she looked at his former lover, but she also pitied her because she knew Lucifer had no interest in other women anymore. He said in his wedding vow that he would always remain faithful, even though she never asked him to, and his word was his bond, so she wasn’t exactly worried about Samantha being successful in her advances, but it did worry her how it would affect the relationship of Trevor’s parents and ultimately their attitude towards Trixie… Well, that and the glances both Lucifer and Dan eyed poor Trevor with, who barely dared to look anywhere but on his plate and Trixie. The latter didn’t seem to sense the same awkwardness as her mother, she was as chatty as usual, telling them about a project Trevor and she worked on in school.  
“Astronomy, finally they teach you something useful,” Lucifer remarked, and Trixie giggled. “I knew you would say that. So you can help us, can’t you?”  
“Why, of course, whatever you need.”  
“Thank you,” Trevor said shyly. It was confusing to him how this man went from threatening him to being one of the most cheerful people Trevor ever met, but he figured it might have to do with trying to make a good impression with his parents, although he couldn’t think of a good reason why that was suddenly important to the alleged devil. It was… nice, a good change, although he felt even more confused when he felt the tension between his parents and the looks they both gave Lucifer. Trevor didn’t dare to tell them about his first encounter with the alleged devil, afraid they would force him to stay away from Trixie if they knew, but so far, it seemed all too domestic to him.  
“So you are into astronomy then, hmmm? Are you… some kind of scientist?” Samantha said a tad too flirtatious for any bodies liking really, but Lucifer ignored it perfectly. “No, love, nothing of the sorts, at least not officially, but I do have extensive knowledge about the stars. It is almost like I created them myself!” Trixie’s and Chloe’s grins didn’t go unnoticed, and none of the other guests could place them into context, but Lucifer knew, and that was enough. Nothing better than making his girls smile.  
“So, what do you do then?”  
“I run a night club, Lux. I am sure you heard of it, it is quite exclusive and of a high standard, if I may say so myself.”  
“A night club owner, huh,” Bob remarked, his dismissal obvious.  
“By night, yes. By day I am a civilian consultant for the LAPD.”  
“How exciting!” Samantha purred.  
“What an unusual combination. I wasn’t aware that law enforcement and a nightclub got along. One can only assume what dirty business goes down there.”  
Lucifer narrowed his eyes, ready to clap back, but Chloe calmingly laid a hand on his thigh, and he took a deep breath. “Well, clearly not in mine.”  
“Use your work to hide some stuff?”  
“No,” Chloe said quickly, “Lucifer is my partner, we work cases together. Dan and I both are Homicide detectives.”  
“Interesting that you choose to bring your husband to your work.”  
“Actually we started working together long before anything else. What about you two?”  
“I am a priest,” Bob said, eyes on Lucifer to see his reaction, but he didn’t even flinch, “Samantha gave her job up to take care of the children.”  
“Now that explains a lot” the devil just mumbled, and Chloe quietly agreed with him. Of all people, her daughter ended up with the son of a preacher man… Trixie did look a bit worried now between Lucifer and Bob. Meanwhile, Samantha freed her foot from her shoe and gently let it slide up and down the inside of Lucifer’s leg, or so she thought until Chloe threw her a confused look and she quickly retreated, blushing again.  
“And what exactly does it explain?”  
“You are a true believer. That isn’t all too rare by itself, but that’s how you knew right away, isn’t it? Or rather believed it when I said it. That is truly rare. And yet you are still here.”  
“Maybe my faith in God is strong enough that even Satan himself can’t move it.”  
“I have no desire to mess with your faith, padre.”  
“Lucifer was friends with a priest once, actually” Chloe threw in quickly, “Father Frank. You two were absurdly adorable.”  
“Never have I been and never will I ever be adorable” He shook his head in protest, and both Trixie and Chloe rolled their eyes hard.  
“Is that so? What happened, did he get thrown out of Church?” Bob asked suspiciously curious.  
“He died. Got in the crossfire when he tried to protect a boy he cared about, and now probably is in the silver city enjoying the eternal boredom. Good man; left way too early” Lucifer sighed. He remembered how he yelled at the sky that night, at his dad. That bastard deserved it.  
“Probably the price he had to pay for drooling with the devil.”  
“More the price he had to pay for throwing himself between a kid and gun” Chloe corrected quickly, holding Bob’s gaze. No one insulted her devil in their house.

Trevor gently leaned over to Trixie, whispering so quietly that only she - well, and Lucifer - could hear it: “What in God’s name is going on?”  
“Nothing in his name, I know that much. I’ll explain later” she answered as quietly, just adding onto Trevor’s confusion. Did everyone here really think that this man could be the devil? Granted, he did an excellent job, and Trevor was surprised that he wasn’t an award-winning actor, but this was L.A., and many talented people went unnoticed. It was amazing how his family seemed to humor this charade and how Trevor’s own family bought into it!

“So much serious talk! How about a lighter subject, hmm? Like… Trixie, do you have any plans for what you want to do after School?” Samantha said quickly, giving her best smile to the teenage girl and tried really hard to keep all her attention on her, not on the handsome devil across.  
“I am not sure yet, I kinda want to be an artist, but I might just take some time off and see the world before I commit. Who knows, maybe they will have Mars expeditions in a couple of years, and I’ll become an astronaut! Being the president of Mars was a childhood dream of mine.”  
“And you, Trevor?” Dan asked with a smile.  
“I, uh… I want to be a lawyer, I am aiming for Stanford or Harvard Law, but they are really selective, so…”  
“Oh, if you are interested, we could ask if they have an internship opportunity or so for you at the D.A.s office? Might be nice to differentiate yourself from the others, even if you decide to go into another field jurisdiction” Chloe offered quickly.  
“That would be amazing! Do you think that would be possible?”  
“It can’t hurt to ask.”  
“She owes me a favor,” Lucifer threw in, “it definitely is possible” Everyone looked at him surprised and in disbelief.  
“My son will not make a deal with the devil!” Bob said determined, almost enraged.  
“But, honey, that would be a great opportunity for him!” Samantha said quickly.  
“It is not worth eternal damnation!”  
Lucifer just sighed. “How often do I have to tell you that I have no interest in any of your souls? I really hate to repeat myself.”  
“What would you get in return?”  
“Look… I have my reasons. Besides, it is the call of your offspring, isn’t it? It is about what he truly desires” Lucifer gaze now met him in the same way it did when they first met; Trevor’s mind went blank, his mouth still spoke: “I… I want to be accepted for my own work and show that I am worth it.”  
“Right, then I offer to get you an interview, and the rest is in your hands, no other influence whatsoever, you have to get it yourself. Deal?”  
“And what do you get in return?” Trevor asked cautiously.  
“Hm, the warm fuzzy feeling one gets when they have helped another?”  
“In which case, yes, it is a Deal.”  
“Wonderful, I’ll arrange everything!”  
The smile on his face almost made Trevor wanting to regret it, but Trixie looked at him with so much happiness that he just couldn’t. It was a great chance, and if it made her happy, that was a bonus.

The evening certainly was a bit more at ease after that, but it was far from pleasant. At least everybody seemed to avoid the Devil topic from now on, which still didn’t exactly ease the tension and anger that Bob exuded; Lucifer had seemingly everyone but him on his side, and he knew when he was outnumbered. Not that it made it any better, really. Still, when Trixie asked if she and Trevor could go to her room, it wasn’t really a surprise but had both Lucifer and Dan jumping right away, and it was again up to Chloe to be the reasonable one (“Yes, but leave the door open, monkey”), as if the kid would really dare to hurt her daughter or try anything inappropriate when he knew that two and a half cop/potentially the devil were present.  
“You have a lovely daughter,” Samantha said, her eyes only and Lucifer, and did she just lick her lip?  
“We are quite proud” Dan exclaimed.  
“And that besides the bad influence,” Bob said, also clearly eyeing Lucifer, who was too oblivious to notice: “Bad influence? Where? If any bad influence just dared coming close to her…!”  
Both Chloe and Dan had to laugh a little and exchanged knowing looks; the devil was too prideful.  
“I mean the tempting demon,” Bob said entirely indifferent, but his eyes said it all.  
“How do you know of Maze? She may be a bit impulsive and doesn’t quite grasp the concept of loyalty on occasion, and yes, words and emotions aren’t really her thing, but the Spawn has her completely wrapped around her finger so I would exactly say-“  
“Lord help me, I mean you.”  
“ME?! But I am not a demon; I would never wear that much tight leather! Well, except…” he winked at Chloe, and she really tried hard to suppress the knowing grin, but she may have not quite succeeded. Samantha certainly didn’t.  
“I bet you would look amazing in leather” she purred, earning a confused look from him and a clear hands-off look from Chloe in return.  
“Get a hold of yourself” Bob hissed quietly, but it didn’t impact her lustful stare.  
“Oh, it is not her fault, she just reacts to me, although quite intensely considering that I am not even trying.” He then turned his head to Samantha and added: “Apologies, love, but whatever you’re hoping for is not going to happen, I am afraid that it is not me anymore.”  
The woman looked indeed baffled and disappointed as if she just was told her puppy was run over by a car. Chloe suppressed another grin and instead just placed a hand on Lucifer’s thigh and squeezed lightly.

Meanwhile, Trixie gave Trevor a quick tour through the house which ended in her room, the door, of course, being open. If Lucifer taught her one thing - other than to always embrace your deepest desire and never lie -, then it was always to keep her word.  
“That was a bit awkws, wasn’t it?” she said apologetic, sinking down on her bed. Shyly, Trevor sat down next to her.  
“Yes, s’pose it was… But I kinda figured this would happen once you said your Step-dad thinks he is the devil, I was just a bit naïve to think this could have gone differently.”  
“Your dad believes him.”  
“My dad is kind of fanatic and… old-fashioned, he doesn’t really like Satanists.”  
“How often do I have to tell you that we are not Satanists? Trust me, Lucifer is funny and really adorable, he just has a hard time showing it sometimes. But he and my mom are just perfect with each other, and I have never seen her happier… After my parents separated and he came into our lives, I secretly hoped this would happen and never been more thrilled than when it finally did!! Took them long enough as it was”  
“I am glad you like him so much, I really am, but he is so… weird! I thought he wanted me out of your life as soon as possible, and now he helps me getting experience for my CV? What is that all about?”  
Trixie shrugged. “It is probably something my mom said to him or so. He would do anything for her”  
“Did I make a mistake by accepting?”  
“Of course not, all these favors are kind of his thing, and he is very good at them! I made a deal with him just yesterday.”  
“My father certainly will kill me.”  
“Seems like it…” She gently took his hands in hers. “Maybe this whole Dinner thing wasn’t such a great idea.”  
“Maybe not… But… We are, right?”  
She smiled. “Yea. I mean I don’t like you any less because of your family if that’s what you mean.”  
“Good! I mean, same really, I am sure once I have proven myself…”  
“You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone!”  
They looked each other into the eyes, their finger entwined and gently stroking each other’s hands before he ever-so-slowly leaned in and kissed her gently. 

Not even one hour later, the evening has come to an end; Bob took the first opportunity to leave, basically dragging Samantha after him who was very reluctant to leave Lucifer behind, despite his more than clear statement earlier. Dan left soon after them once Chloe had assured him he really didn’t need to help with the dishes, about as glad that the night was over as she was. At least Trixie was still smiling, so it wasn’t a complete disaster.  
“Remind me never to do this again” she sighed when walking into the kitchen, where Lucifer watched Trixie stack some plates in the Dishwasher (he cooked, therefore he didn’t need to clean, duh!), still being his cheery self.  
“Well, the Spawn seems happy.”  
“Yes, but I still don’t want this to happen again. That was just weird” Trixie said.  
“Well I warned you that they would be religious weirdos, it is barely ever pleasant for me to meet one of my father’s dedicated followers since I am the villain of the story.”  
Chloe smiled and hugged him from the side. “True, you really did do your best tonight. You even gave out a favor without asking for an IOU, I think that was a first!”  
“Ah, I may get a bit more out of it than just a fuzzy feeling…”  
“I knew it was too good to be true. What is it?”  
“It made Beatrice happy too, isn’t that right?”  
Trixie smiled and hugged his other side which her mom didn’t occupy, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Yep! Thanks, Lucifer”  
He kept them close. The real reason, namely the hope to watch Trevor more closely, keeping him busy so he could spend less time with Trixie and boosting his chance to get into a college so he would be farther away and equally as busy, he kept to himself, although he suspected that Chloe knew. The longer they were together, the more she seemed to be able to read his mind. But if she did guess his real intentions, she didn’t seem to mind too much. For now, she just stuck with the idea of him wanting to make Trixie happy, which obviously wasn’t a lie either, and that was good enough. 

Once everything was cleaned up, and Trixie went to bed, there was just one thing left to do; pick up where they had been interrupted earlier; and Dad, was it worth for Lucifer not to be a dick to Trevor’s family!


End file.
